


Consequences

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [21]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pining, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 22: In battle, side-by-sideDay 25: Gazing into each other’s eyesKit and Ty go on a mission together, but it doesn’t end the way it should.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. The Battle

“Can you two handle this by yourselves?” Julian asked with a stern expression on his face as he stood outside the car. He had just finished debriefing them on their mission. There were some Dahak demons that were getting a little too close to the city. The previous night Mark and Cristina had picked it up on their sensors, but they couldn’t find any demons, despite tips that there were Dahak demons in that area from a few vampires. With demons only around at night, it was time to try and hunt them down.

“We’ve got this Julian,” Kit said, determination clear on his face. This wouldn’t be his first mission alone with Ty, but this would be their furthest mission from the Institute together. Since Kit had his license now, they could drive together without needing an older Shadowhunter with them. 

“Okay,” Julian said, reaching through the window and ruffling Ty and Kits’ hair. “Good luck.”

With that, Julian turned and walked back into the Institute, leaving Kit and Ty alone inside of the car. As usual, Kit was painfully aware of how close Ty was to him. 

Ty was sitting in the passenger seat, black gear on with his dark hair partly covering his face. His headphones were in his lap, and his silver eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. 

“Let’s go,” Ty said, rolling up his window. Kit nodded, his heart pounding with anticipation as they drove off, using the directions that Julian had written out to guide them. 

Kit felt heat tinting his face as the close proximity of Ty began to get to him. He could faintly smell Ty’s scent of salt water, musk, and deodorant as his heart raced faster, this time not from the looming battle ahead.

Ty didn’t have his headphones on, but Kit could see in his peripheral vision that Ty was drumming on his lap with his fingers and staring out of the window as they drove through the flat landscape. 

“Hey Ty?” Kit asked after clearing his throat. “What can you tell me about these demons?”

“Don’t you know about them already?” Ty asked, confused.

“Yeah, but I need to hear about them again,” Kit mumbled, his face warm. It helped lower his anxiety to be reminded of the threat he would soon be fighting.

Ty just shrugged and started telling him about the demons. Kit listened carefully as Ty told him about the Dahak demons, about their lizard, alien, octopus-like appearance. 

Ty had just started talking about the quality of their eyes, when Kit stopped the car. “We’re here,” Kit said quietly, putting the car in park and putting on the emergency brake. 

The boys stepped out of the car, closing the doors softly behind them before retrieving their weapons from the trunk. Ty then pulled out a sensor and said, “Julian said that they were within a mile of this area.”

Kit nodded and followed Ty as he carefully studied the gadget. He followed Ty through the barren terrain, looking out to see the LA skyline not very far away. But they were at least a few miles out, where he knew they wouldn’t be disturbed on their mission.

It had been about ten minutes of following Ty in silence as Ty kept a careful watch on the sensor, when Kit couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to tell Ty how he felt. He had been trying to do that very thing for the past few weeks, but it never seemed like a good time, and he kept psyching himself out. But enough was enough.

“Ty? I have something to tell you,” Kit said, his voice shaking slightly. His heart pounded and he felt a little lightheaded. 

“What is it?” Ty asked, still staring intently at the sensor. 

“Well, I-” 

The sensor started vibrating, interrupting Kit. He resisted the urge to break it as Ty tucked it away and pulled out a seraph blade, before quickly putting his headphones on. 

Kit pulled out a blade, not naming it yet as he and Ty looked around, seeing in the dark fairly okay thanks to their night vision runes. He heard a soft skittering sound, quickly naming his blade “ _ Michael _ ” and swinging it over his left shoulder. He heard a shriek and jumped back as the Dahak demon thrusted a tentacle out at him. He could see Ty out of the corner of his eye fighting his own Dahak.

Kit finished one off with a seraph blade to its grotesque alien-like head, and turned to see another one skittering towards him. He felt his back pressed against something, and suddenly realized he was standing back to back with Ty for a second as the demons had them circled. 

“On your right!” Kit heard and swung that way, cutting off a massive tentacle as his seraph blade seared through it easily. After a few more slashes, the demons that were attacking Kit were turned to dust. He looked to see that Ty had two demons that were attacking him at once. Kit ran forward, his blade high as fangs came down towards Ty, but he was knocked back by a tentacle, preventing him from getting to the other Shadowhunter. 

He fell hard, an explosion of pain in his wrist, but he had been able to keep himself from hitting his head and getting knocked out thanks to a lot of awful training from Emma. He got up quickly, running back towards Ty. 

But he was too late. Ty was already on the ground, one of the horrific demons bent over him. Ty’s eyes were closed and Kit could see his blood pouring from his shoulder.

No. This was not how this ended. Kit saw red as he threw a runed knife as hard as he could. The blade struck the demon in the eye, and it shrieked as it stumbled back. Kit ran forward and brought his seraph blade down on its head and watched as it disappeared. Kit spun around, but the demons were all dead. 

“Tiberius!” Kit cried as he knelt down. Ty had a wound on his shoulder, two deep puncture wounds that were steadily bleeding. He could see they had black poison in the mangled flesh. He was very still, too still, as Kit pulled out his stele with a shaky hand. 

“Stay with me, Ty,” Kit said as he ripped Ty’s shirt off. He pressed the tip of the stele to Ty’s chest. He drew the mendelin tune, for strengthening constitution, and the amissio rune, for slowing blood loss. He pulled out his cellphone and called Julian, his heart pounding in his ears. 

“What’s wrong?” Julian asked immediately upon picking up, as he knew that Kit wouldn’t call unless something had happened.

“Call the Silent Brothers,” Kit said, forcing his voice to remain steady. “Ty’s hurt. I gave him the mendelin and amissio runes, but he’s not waking up. One of the Dahak demons got him.”

Tears were streaming down Kit’s face as he listened to Julian’s reassurances, that the Silent Brothers were on their way. 

Sure enough, only a minute after Kit hung up the phone, he saw five appear, recognizing Brother Enoch. 

“Finally! Can you heal him?” Kit asked as they crowded around Ty. 

_ Christopher Herondale,  _ Brother Enoch started, projecting into Kit’s head.  _ Do not let your desperation lead into anger. We will do our best to heal Tiberius Blackthorn. _

Kit blushed and stuttered out, “T-Thank you.”

Just as abruptly as they came, they disappeared, Ty vanishing with them. 

“Ty?” Kit asked, looking around wildly. “Ty!”

With shaking hands he called Julian again. “Julian! T-They took-”

“Ty’s here at the Institute. I should’ve warned you that they sometimes leave without warning. Just come back here, Kit.”

Kit hung up, his hands shaking as he began to walk back to his car. This was his fault. He should’ve watched Ty more carefully.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Ty’s headphones attached to his phone laying on the ground. He quickly scooped them up, placing them around his own neck and placing Ty’s phone in his pocket.

He arrived at his car and drove back home, going well over the speed limit. The entire ride, his head was filled with the worst case scenario.  _ Ty was dying.  _

He parked the car, turned it off and jumped out, sprinting to the Institute once he arrived. He ran up the steps towards the infirmary, his heart pounding and his breathing labored. 

He tried opening the door, but was stopped by Julian, who was waiting right outside. Julian’s face was pale, but his expression was steady. 

“Ty’s okay, Kit. But the Silent Brothers are working to keep it that way. We have to stay out of it.”

“But-”

“It will be okay. How about you go shower and change? I’m sure that by the time you get back they’ll be finished. I’ll come get you if they’re done sooner.”

Kit stubbornly took a seat against the door. Julian shrugged and sat down next to him. 

“Is...is he actually going to be okay?” Kit whispered, his voice breaking.

Julian was silent for a moment, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know.”

Kit nodded, feeling choked as the tears sprung back into his eyes. Julian looked at him, his eyes softening as he put a hand on Kit’s shoulder gently. Kit let out a strangled sob as he leaned into the touch. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, waiting for news about the one they loved.

  
  
  
  



	2. Confession

Kit’s eyes snapped open as he felt the door nudge against his back. He stood up quickly, tapping Julian on the shoulder, and Julian opened his eyes groggily before Kit pulled him up. They must’ve both fallen asleep.

They moved out of the way just in time for the Silent Brothers to step out. Brother Enoch said,  _ Tiberius is weak and needs rest, but he will be okay. _

Kit could tell Julian had heard the same thing, because the tense expression melted from his face and he said, “Thank you. Thank you for saving my brother’s life.”

The Silent Brothers seemed to drift down the stairs as Julian opened the door to the infirmary. Kit took a deep breath and followed Julian in.

Ty was laying in the white sheeted bed, his eyes closed. As Kit approached him, he could see Ty was shirtless with his shoulder bandaged. He looked peaceful as he laid there, his face relaxed, but a little paler than usual. Julian gently touched Ty’s head, before removing his hand. 

Julian then dragged a chair over by Ty’s bed and sat down, watching Ty sleep. He didn’t look away from his brother, but said quietly, “You can leave if you want Kit. You need rest.”

Kit dragged a chair and sat down next to Julian. “I’m not leaving him.”

Julian nodded, and both boys sat in silence, waiting for Ty to wake up. Kit took out Ty’s phone and headphones and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. 

After a few hours, Ty began to stir. He blinked open his eyes and sat up a little. “What…”

He turned his head to see Kit and Julian sitting there and he groaned. “What did I do?”

“A Dahak got you in the shoulder with its fangs,” Julian answered. Kit was frozen, tears in his eyes as he saw Ty’s eyes flicker to his, confusion crossing his face. 

Julian glanced over at Kit, and said, “I’m going to get you some water Ty.”

He stood up and walked out of the room, despite there being a sink and glasses in the corner.

Kit knew he was making Ty uncomfortable by just sitting there staring at him without saying anything, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. His throat felt too thick and the tears would fall if he spoke. Ty cleared his throat. “Kit, are you-”

“I-I thought I’d lost you,” Kit choked out, the tears finally falling. “I couldn’t iratze you because of the poison, but you looked really bad.”

“I’m okay Kit,” Ty said, confused. “Why are you crying? I didn’t die.”

“But I thought you did. I thought that you died and I would never get to see you again and I would never get to tell you how much I-” Kit cut himself off, his cheeks turning pink.

“How much you what?” 

“Umm...I-I-”

Kit was cut off by accidentally pressing too hard on his injured wrist when he wrung his hands together. He let out a hiss of pain, and Ty’s eyes met his with worry.

“What’s wrong Kit?”

“N-Nothing. I just fell on my wrist wrong. It’s okay though!”

Ty furrowed his eyebrows. “It doesn’t sound okay. Why didn’t you heal yourself? We have iratzes for a reason.”

“I was too focused on you! I had to get you help and I just kinda forgot.”

Ty looked at him and said, “What you said is ridiculous. Here, let me heal you.”

He held out his hand, and Kit pressed his stele in Ty’s hands, shivering when their fingers brushed. Ty took Kit’s injured wrist gently, flipping it over and steadying it against his hand. He started to draw the rune, and Kit couldn’t feel the sting over the fluttering of his heart and the electricity tingling in his skin. By the time Ty finished, Kit’s skin felt hot, and he knew his face was bright red. He pulled his hand back, despite wanting to leave it in Ty’s.

Ty’s eyes met his, and Kit forgot how to breathe. He held Kit’s gaze, his eyes silver and beautiful as he asked, “Does it feel better?”

What were they talking about? Kit just stared at him in confusion.

Ty prompted again, “Your wrist. Does it feel better?”

Kit blushed again, mumbling, “Yeah. Thank you.”

Ty nodded and then said, “So what were you going to tell me earlier? Before your wrist started hurting?”

Kit was hoping Ty had forgotten about that. “Um. How much I…” he paused, Ty’s curious gaze fixed on his. What if Ty didn’t feel the same? He couldn’t risk their friendship being ruined.

“I...I was going to tell you that I have a new book series for you to read,” Kit said. 

“Oh, okay. What’s it about?” Ty asked, smiling a little.

Kit told him about a book series he  _ had  _ been wanting to talk to Ty about, so it wasn’t difficult for the lie to sound real. 

After a few minutes, Kit said, “I’ll go get your other siblings. I’m sure they were worried about you.”

He began to stand up, but Ty grabbed his arm. “Wait. I wanted to tell you something. I’m definitely in love with you.”

Kit’s mouth dropped open, Ty’s eyes fixed on his. He felt his pulse quicken and his face flush. This was an instance where Ty not being knowledgeable about appropriate timing of social situations paid off. 

“Ty, I...I’m crazy about you.”

Confusion and disappointment fell on Ty’s face and Kit quickly said, “Sorry. That’s an expression. It means that I’m deeply in love with you.”

Ty’s face lit up, and Kit couldn’t look away from his beautiful gray eyes. “I was worried for a second that you meant I was causing you to become crazy.”

Kit laughed lightly, and settled back in his chair. He took Ty’s hand, as he had been wanting to do for so long, and held it as he looked into Ty’s eyes. Eventually, Ty broke the gaze, as he was still working on extended eye contact, but Kit didn’t care.

Outside the doors of the infirmary, Julian peeked in, a water glass in his hand and smiled at the two boys holding hands. From where he was at, he couldn’t see Kit’s face, but Ty had a sort of awed ecstasy that he had never seen before on his brother. But he recognized it immediately as he knew it mirrored his own expression when he was with Emma.  _ Love.  _ While he was happy for his brother, his smile held a bit of mischievousness. He couldn’t wait to collect his $20 from Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
